Alexis Zaccahara
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Dont own GH. Johnny and CLaudia have a sister one no one even know about. One that Johnny has been trying to protect. What happens when Claudia brings her home. How will things change and who will it affect.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Zaccahara

Chapter one

(The docks) Claudia stared at the water. She was waiting for a phone call. Just then the phone rang. Do you have her asks Claudia? We did but we stop for gas and she got away says the man. How did she get away Mike asks Claudia as she taps her foot. she knocked James out and got the upper hand on me says Mike. Mike she is a 5'4 110 pounds 17 year old how did she get the upper hand snarls Claudia?

I don't know but she also had a gun hidden on her I don't know where she got that from or why she had one says Mike. Mike she is the mafia princess of course she has a gun her older siblings taught her well just find her she replies. She probably in Port Charles already says Mike. Great just find her says Claudia as she slams the phone shut.

Find who says a voice. No one Johnny says Claudia. The only 5'4 110 pounds 17 year old that I know is our little sister who should be at her school right now. But you know what she isn't says Johnny. She safe says Johnny. Not if you cant find her says Johnny. She is safe don't worry about it says Claudia. Why were you bringing her back here for asks Johnny?

So we could be a family again says Claudia as she walks off the docks. Johnny walked towards Kelly's he had to meet Lulu for dinner.

(Kelly's) A brunette girl walked into Kelly's and went over to the counter. What can I get you asks Lulu? A coke says the girl. I'm Lulu you new around here asks Lulu? You could say that she says. My name is Alexis but everyone calls me Lexi she says. Can I get you anything else asks Lulu?

No this is fine thanks Alexis replies as she drinks her coke. Just then her handlers showed up. Is there a back way out of this place asks Alexis as she notices them? Right down that hallway just says Lulu. Alexis stood up and went for it when her handlers grabbed her.

James grabbed her and dragged her kicking and screaming out the door. Let me go please she yells. Lulu followed them outside just as Johnny showed up. Let her go he says. Just following orders sir says Mike. Definitely not mine he says. We are sorry says James. Go home snarls Johnny as he walks toward Alexis.

She was shaking. Relax your safe he says as he holds the baby of the family the girl he had practically raised.

They work for you asks Lulu as she looks at her boyfriend? No Claudia says Johnny. Wait Claudia is home why asks Alexis?

How do you know his family asks Lulu as she looks at the young girl? Because I am his family she says as she looks at her brother. You said I was safe that no one would come after me Johnny what happened to that why am I here asks Alexis as she glares at him. I don t know Claudia brought you back says Johnny as he 

looks over his little sister. I am so lost how is she related asks Lulu as she looks between the two?

Lulu meet my baby sister Alexis Catherine Zaccarhara says Johnny as he wraps his arms his sister shoulders with a proud smile on his face.

You never mention another sister says Lulu as she walks toward her boyfriend. It never came up says Johnny as he kisses her.

You date my brother says Alexis? Yeah for the last year and a half says Johnny with a smile as he slides his arms around Lulu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What I don't get why Claudia want me back asks Alexis. I don't know but if I know Claudia it's not good says Johnny. I need to go back to school says Alexis. Lexi it's not safe for you have to stay in town says Johnny. But where I can't go home says Alexis. Johnny looked around. Johnny I'll take her to my loft says Lulu. The Loft asks Alexis. Johnny turned back to his sister. It's a loft that Jason Morgan rents to her says Johnny. Wait the same Jason Morgan from the Corinthos Organization asks Alexis? Yes says Johnny. Aren't we suppose to hate them asks Alexis as she looks at her older brother? He's a friend of Lulu's and I think it's smarter to stay on their good side instead of go to war against them says Johnny. True she quickly replies. So my loft says Lulu. Yes say Alexis as she looks at her brothers girlfriend. Johnny asks Lulu? Yes thanks he says as he pulls Lulu toward him. I love you Lulu says Johnny. I love you too says Lulu as they kiss.

We better get you off the street says Lulu as she turns to Alexis. Ok says Alexis. Johnny pulled his younger sister into a hug. I've missed you baby sister says Johnny. I've missed you too big brother says Alexis as she pulls out of the hug. Just then his phone went off. It's our darling big sister says Johnny as he picked up. Claudia says Johnny. Why did you send Mike and James home John they have a job to do says Claudia. What scaring my baby sister so much she runs out of Kelly's kicking and screaming yells Johnny. Johnny I brought her back to be with the family you can't hide her from me says Claudia. I can you and I will says Johnny as he slams the phone shuts. Get her out of here I've got to deal with the storm that's brewing at home says Johnny. Alright says Lulu as she kisses him again.

Alexis I'll see you in a bit ok says Johnny. John I'll be ok says Alexis as her and Lulu head off. Johnny headed for the car and headed for the Zacarahara mansion.

(Lulu's Loft) You love my brother don't you like really love him says Alexis as they enter the loft and puts Alexis' bags down. Yea I do says Lulu. Good he deserves to be happy ever since our mom died he's felt like he has needed to raise me and not let anyone get close to him because he felt the need to protect not only himself from love and pain but me as well and when I left for school I begged him to open his heart and I guess he finally did says Alexis.

It took a lot says Lulu. Doesn't surprise me he's a Zacarhara says Alexis. You don't seem to be proud of you name says Lulu. After who it turned me into you wouldn't be either says Alexis. You're brother isn't proud of the name either so I'm assuming you get it from him says Lulu. Yea I remember as a kid all I ever wanted was to be just like my big brother and I think that scared my dad a bit and so they sent me away to protect me from turning into Johnny at least that was the cover story but, it really was Johnny and Claudia sending me away to save me from my father says Alexis as she continues to look around the room. Well no offense your father is insane says Lulu. Yea he always has been ever since my mom died I think it made it worse says Alexis as she settles down on the couch.

So what was your brother like as a child asks Lulu? Protective and fun he was my big brother says Alexis. Sounds sort of like Johnny says Lulu with a small smile. The Johnny you know isn't the Johnny who raised me he was more carefree until he hit high school then dad took control and we were still close but, it was different says Alexis. He loves you even though I haven't know you that long I can see it he wants to keep you safe from life that he's been force to live says Lulu.

The only thing is I've always been struck in the middle but I'm not as dumb as my father made me out to be I know the world my dad created or us and I've turned into one of them says Alexis as she pulls her gun out and puts it on a table. Johnny trained you well asks Lulu? Yes he had to as I got older says Alexis. You don't have the look like Johnny you seem scared not cold and distant says Lulu. I'm protected and people fear me without knowing me says Alexis as the door opens. Alexis jumps for her gun. Relax its Johnny says the person as he enters the loft. Alexis relaxed at the sight of her brother. Lulu went to help Johnny with groceries.

Right now I've got Claudia under control she won't be looking for now says Johnny as he sets the food and things on the table. Thanks says Alexis as she runs her hand through her hair. You ok ask Johnny? She pulled me out of school just to bring me here to the place that nearly destroyed all of us snaps Alexis. Alexis I always told you I would protect you no matter where you were and I know if I send you back to school Claudia will find you and she will take you away and I will never be able to find you says Johnny as he walks toward her. For some reason Claudia wants you around and if I know one thing it's not a good thing especially if it involves our father says Johnny.

Alexis nods. Who's hungry asks Lulu from behind. I'm starving says Alexis. Good will go to Kelly's says Johnny. But you just bought a bunch of stuff says Lulu as she looks at her boyfriend. Yea basic stuff and dinner for tomorrow so let's go says Johnny as he stands. Is it safe for me asks Alexis? Claudia won't try anything with me around I don't think says Johnny. Alright lets go says Alexis as she stands. Lulu grabbed her coat and they headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three walked into Kelly's. Sonny and the boys were sitting at the counter talking with Mike. Hey Mike can we have two strawberry milkshake and a coke asks Johnny? Sure thing says Mike. Thanks says Lulu as she sits next to Johnny. Alexis kept looking around. Relax nothing is going to happen says Johnny. Can't help but worry says Alexis.

In the middle of dinner the doors to Kelly's flew open. Johnny and Sonny's heads shot toward the door. Claudia walked in with Trevor Lansing. Well ,Well I finally found you little brother and little sister says Claudia as she walks in. Get out of here Claudia says Johnny. Not without my sister says Claudia. I'm not going anywhere with you snaps Alexis. Yes you are says Trevor as he pulls a gun out. Sonny pulled his sons down under the counter. You come and nothing happens to big brother says Trevor. Fine says Alexis as she stands up. Alexis don't says Johnny. No says Alexis as she walks over to Claudia and Trevor. Trevor pushed Claudia out of the way and put the gun to Alexis head.

You said you wouldn't hurt her yells Claudia. And you believed me she's my leverage to take over your fathers organization says Trevor. He won't hand it over says Alexis. O I say he will because his little girl is in trouble says Trevor. He wont budge I'm not that important he cares more about John and Claudia says Alexis. That what you think now let's go says Trevor as he pushes her out the door.

Johnny turned to Claudia. What did you do yells Johnny. Trevor threatened me and you if I didn't get her back John I swear I didn't know what he wanted her for and I didn't think he would do anything I'm sorry John says Claudia. Save your I'm sorry we've got to save our sister says Johnny as he pulls out his phone calling the guards as he and Lulu run out the door.

(Trevor/Alexis) Let me go yells Alexis as they go through the park. Sorry sweetie but no can do yells Trevor as he shoves her to the ground. You have no intention of keeping me hostage. You're going to kill me and lie to get a hold of the Zacchara Organization says Alexis as she looks up. Smarter than I thought says Trevor as he goes to pull the trigger. Someone knocks Trevor to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexis looked up. She saw a man she had only heard about but had never met. Are you ok asks the man? I think so thanks says Alexis as he helps her stand. Trevor tried to get up. Alexis saw it and pulled her gun. Don't you dare move or I will kill without regrets snaps Alexis. I'm going to say you to know each other says Jason. Yes Morgan meet the youngest Zacchara says Trevor. Your Jason Morgan says Alexis as she looks at him. Yes what's your name asks Jason as he keeps his gun trained on Trevor. Alexis she says. Nice to meet you but um are you really a Zacchara asks Jason? Not by choice says Alexis?

Alexis yells Johnny from close by. Johnny I'm over here yells Alexis. Out of the bushes Johnny and Lulu came out. Johnny ran over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. I'm glad you're ok says Johnny as he holds her. Yes you can thank Jason says Alexis as she turns to look at Jason. Johnny looked up at Jason. Thank you says Johnny. Glad I could help says Jason as a gunshot went off.

Johnny grabbed his arm. Johnny says Lulu and Alexis. I'm ok says Johnny as he turns toward his sister and Lulu. Alexis was holding her stomach and fell over. Alexis yells Johnny as he reaches for her. Jason turned to Trevor and shot him. He was alive but injured. As for Alexis thinks weren't going so well.

(GH) They arrived at the hospital. Lulu looked at Robin. Save her says Lulu. We are going to try says Patrick. They just nod as they take her into surgery. Lulu wrapped her arms around Johnny. She's in the best of hands says Lulu. I know says Johnny. Johnny yells Claudia. She is in surgery Trevor shot her says Johnny as he looks at his older sister.

I never should have brought her here I was so stupid yells Claudia. We can't change what happened just pray she'll be ok yells Johnny. Just as the elevator opened and their dad rolled out. Why did you bring her back here Claudia you put her life in danger now look at what you've done yells their father. Dad stop it yells Johnny. The blame game is no good for Alexis so stop it says Lulu as she looks Anthony. For once I agree with Lulu for Alexis sake we don't fight says Claudia. Fine says Anthony as he looks away.

(Few Hours later) Robin and Patrick walked out. Hey says Lulu. She's in recovery we gave her a transfusion but she is expected to make a full recovery she was asking for Johnny says Robin. How bad was it asks Anthony as he looks at Robin. The bullet went straight through her stomach in an angle that it barely moved her heart but, we repaired any damage she should be fine says Patrick. Thank you says Claudia. The two doctors just nod.

(Alexis room) Johnny walked in. Hey says Alexis. Hey baby sis how are you feeling asks Johnny? Like I got shot how's your arm asks Alexis? Its fine says Johnny. If you say so she replies. Just then Claudia and her father were at the door. Daddy say Alexis as she looks at the door. Hi says Anthony as he wheels over to her. I'm not going back to school I want to go to normal school here close to home even if our family isn't normal I want to be here says Alexis slowly. I'm not starts Anthony. Daddy I'm never home and as dysfunctional as we are I miss you guys and I may not like your lifestyle but, I miss my family says Alexis. Fine says Anthony. Thanks she quickly replies. We should let you get rest says Claudia. Don't blame yourself this wasn't your fault Trevor tried to make you think you were protecting all of us and I get it says Alexis. I'm still sorry baby girl you're my sister I'm suppose to protect you says Claudia. Claudia you've always protected me you've got to let me stand on my own sometimes you've taught me well enough and you're not always going to be there says Alexis. I know says Claudia. Robin walked in with Lulu. Alright the patient needs rest says Robin. Alright will see you soon says Johnny as he kisses his sister head. I love you big bro she replies. I love you too says Johnny.

Alright lets go says Anthony. Bye dad says Alexis. Bye he replies. They were all soon gone. Robin came back. How you feeling asks Robin? Better when can I go home asks Alexis? Soon says Robin Thanks says Alexis as she falls back to sleep.

(Epilogue) The weeks passed and she was allowed home. But, she didn't return to Zacchara Mansion she moved into Johnny and Lulu's place. She began her attendance at PCH and would later go to PCU but she wouldn't stay out of the family business for long. Upon college graduation someone took out their father and Johnny who was now a father and loving husband was refused the option of coming back into the family business and Claudia was deemed stable enough so the one to take over in the mist of her father demise was the youngest and most revengeful of the three. Once their father's killer was taken care off AKA Ric Lancing she decided violence was not the way. So she merged the Zacchara Organization with Jason and Sonny's. That was to keep the peace for the younger generation who was just starting to come into their own. One thing's for sure Alexis wasn't going to let her own nieces and nephews as well as her own kids feel the way about their parents like the way that John, Claudia and she had about theirs. The world around them changed but, they stayed the same being a family as well as adding members to their family and their memories.


End file.
